fantasy_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
World X - Ep2
' Tymczasem zaś, w centrum opromienionej słońcem Tastrii...' - Więc w końcu Ci się udało, co? - Rzecze zielonowłosa dziewczyna, siedząc w parku, z oczyma skierowanymi ku niebu, tak się składa że i Ona była w stanie wyczuć wybuch energii Xandreda - Zbliża się...Energia tamtych spadła do 0, musiał ich zatem zabić... Droga do ów Tastrii zajęła Xandredowi dłużej niż sam to wcześniej zakładał. Dociera tam dopiero po upływie paru godzin, gdy zaczyna świtać. Postanowił poczekać na otwarcie jednego z moteli by wynająć tam pokój i odespać noc, pełną wrażeń zresztą. Mimo iż nie tak dawno dokonał masowego mordu nie odczuwał tego, nie jako ciężar. Wszystko prawdopodobnie przez żar w sercu jaki przez te lata odczuwał, tak myślał. Zaprzestał jednak moralnych refleksji by oddać się pokusie snu. Tym sposobem od 7:30 przespał twardo do 13:30. Po przebudzeniu trudno było zwalczyć chęć polenienia się, jeszcze przez kolejne kilka godzin. Ostatecznie mu się to udaje, ważny cel w końcu przyświeca. Wziął on więc prysznic, przywdział wcześniej przed wynajęciem pokoju nowo zakupione ubrania, zrobił się na bóstwo, by za chwilę opuścić pokój a klucz oddać w recepcji. Stare ubrania po prostu wylądowały w koszu, w myśl tego że może ktoś zrobi z nich jakikolwiek użytek. Niezwłocznie rusza na poszukiwania, nie mając jak nawiązać kontaktu. Do tego Xandred nie jest świadom iż Alicia celowo obniżyła swoją energię do absolutnego zera. Są powody dla których wolałaby żeby na siebie nie trafili... Przez lata znajomości zdążyła poznać doskonale naturę Xandreda, a stało się i tak że i Ona sama wzbogaciła się tutaj o parę nowych znajomości. Mimo iż co prawda nigdy nie dała mu bezpośredniego znaku mówiącego wprost że chce czegoś więcej, to czuła. Czuła w nim to od dłuższego czasu, nieważne jak bardzo próbował to skryć. Nie było też tak że chciała o nim teraz zapomnieć. Planowała powrót do Ksandrosu, jednak nie spodziewała się tego iż wcześniej Xandred zdecyduje się na poszukiwania...Nie trudno też było zgadnąć że musiał być w posiadaniu wystarczającej wiedzy by ją rozpoznać. Teraz i on wyciszył swą energię do zera. Przez co Alice nie była w stanie orzec kiedy może przemieszczać się bez obaw, teraz kiedy On mógł być praktycznie wszędzie. Tak oto więc rozpoczęły się swojego rodzaju podchody. Max w tym czasie zmierzał w kierunku Polis, nie wiedząc jeszcze jak bardzo jest to zły kierunek. - Trwoga aż dopada jak się pomyśli ile się wydarzylo przez tak krótki czas... - Rozmyślał Max, dzieląc uwage na pół by w razie czego móc bezproblemowo zlokalizować Xandreda, jeśli ten podniósłby swą moc - Co gorsza nie mam pewności gdzie on teraz faktycznie jest! Poleciał dalej, decydując się przyśpieszyć tempa. Jednak nie wystarczająco mocno(Wraz z wrostem prędkości rzecz jasna moc również ulega wzrostowi) by Xandred mógł go wyczuć i zapobiec pomyłce kolegi. Dzieliła ich na ten moment za duża odległość, rosnąca z każdym ułamkiem sekundy. - Ktoś się przemieszcza, dosyć szybko - Xandredowi udało wyczuć się Maxa, jednak nie zidentyfikować - Kierunek Polis...? Sprawdzę to. I tak oto Xandred wyrusza za przemieszczającym się źródłem energii, z zamysłem że jest to Alice, zmieniająca w pośpiechu swe położenie. Nadgonienie go okazało zaś się być nie takim prostym wyczynem. Po sumie 20 minut od startu(Xandreda rzecz jasna) nie ma już cienia wątpliwości. - Max, a ten co tu? - Pomyślał Xandred, po czym podniósł swą moc na tyle by pojawić się przed nim - O, a Ty tu skąd? - Zapytał skołowany Max - Yyy, goniłem Cię, jakieś dobre 30 minut - Tłumaczy Xandred, nieco zdyszany. - Chyba byłem nadto skupiony na locie - Odpowiada speszony Max - Stało się coś że tu jesteś? - Dopytuje Xandred. - A wiesz, takie tam porachunki - Odpowiada mu Max, jakby to była błahostka - Typki których ostatnio oślepiłeś Eyeschockerem wzieli mnie z zaskoczenia i tak trochę omal że nie zginąłem, ale jak widzisz...Udało się. - A jest coś co powinienem wiedzieć? - Pyta Xandred, w woli bezpieczeństwa - Generalnie to tak...Wiedzą o tym że nie ma Cię w Ksandrosie, po części czym się obecnie zajmujesz i to chyba wszystko - Wyjaśnia Max - A no i postanowili sobie zaczekać na Twój powrót, leniwe faje. - A, to jeszcze nie najgorzej - Stwierdza Xandred, nie mając do końca pewności co do doboru słów. - Mniejsza - Urywa temat Max - Znalazłeś ją? - Połowicznie - Stwierdza Xandred - Jak to połowicznie? - Dopytuje Max, z zamysłem iż ta miałaby zginąć. - Jesteśmy w tym samym miejscu, tego jestem pewien - Wyjaśnia Xandred - Aktualnie trwają podchody. - Ukrywacie się wzajemnie? - Pyta Max dla upewnienia - Poważnie liczysz że przypadkiem się na nią natkniesz? - Szansa w sumie nie jest aż tak mała, zakładając że się nie spakowała i nie uciekła poza miasto na piechotę - Zastanawia się Xandred - Miasto jest ogólnie średniej wielkości. - Użycz mi połowy z Twojego optymizmu - Prosi Max - Tak bezwrotnie. - Ok - Xandred przystaje na prośbę - Ale to dopiero po wszystkim. Rozumiem że do Ksandrosu póki co nie wracasz? - No, tak troche - Przyznaje Max - Nie chce sobie krwią plamić rąk, nie takimi płotkami. - Jakoby to było przedwcześnie? - Pyta Xandred - Tak myślę - Przytakuje Max - Pamiętasz jak oglądaliśmy ostatnie zawody, to znaczy ich część? - Co, chcesz wystartować? - Pyta Xandred, dosyć zaskoczony - Zastanawiam się nad tym - Odpowiada mu Max - Wracamy do Tastrii? - Trzeba by było - Stwierdza Xandred, zaczynając powoli odczuwając zniechęcenie do całej sprawy. Inaczej sobie to wszystko wyobrażał... Tak więc zawracają... Przez cały ten czas Alice "śledziła" postępowania Xandreda. Wie też teraz że nie wraca on do Tastrii samemu. Spotkała się z Maxem parę razy podczas spędzania czasu z Xandredem, dlatego też była w stanie "wyczuć" jego obecność. Stwierdziła jednak że czas skończyć z ukrywaniem się, wyleciała im naprzeciw - Ruszyła się! - Zorientował się Xandred - Leci w naszym kierunku - Zauważa Max, słusznie - Ciekawie - Stwierdza Xandred, przyśpieszając lotu. - Słomiany zapał, he? - Zauważa Max, zostawiając to jednak dla siebie. Również przyśpiesza lotu by nie zostać z tyłu. Po upływie kwadransu spotykają się. Jednak by nie rozmawiać na zewnątrz postanowili wszyscy udać się do knajpy blisko centrum Tastrii, zwie się ona "Chicken na Mixtapie", nie trudno zatem stwierdzić jakiej kategorii dania tam dominowały lecz nie to jest jednak ważne... - Trochę czasu minęło, co? - Rozmowa zaczyna się z inicjatywy Alice, co przerywa trwającą dobrą pare minut ciszę. - Heh - Xandred nie mógł wytrzymać, zaśmiał pod nosem chcąc nie chcąc - Zależy jak patrzeć. - Dobra, szmat czasu... - Przyznaje Alice - Maxio, mógłbyś? - Pyta go uprzejmie Xandred, wręczając do rąk kwotę odpowiednią by zabawić przy barze. - Pewnie, bawcie się dobrze - Rzecze pogodnie Max na odchodnym - To juz nienawiść czy jeszcze nie? - Pyta Alice, kiedy Ci zostali już sami przy stoliku - Nie wiem - Wyznaje Xandred - Bardziej zakłopotanie...? - Posłuchaj, chciałam wrócić... - Rzecze Alice, jej spojrzenie z obojętnego spojrzenia Xandreda przenosi się na blat stołu - Wiem jak to wygląda... - Kiedy wrócić? - Pyta Xandred, lekko roześmiany - Z relacji tamtych dziewczyn wynika że udało Ci się od nich zbiec nie mały czas temu. - Co, znów odpuściłeś? - Kontratakuje Alice, domyślając się co miało miejsce - Nie zmieniaj tematu - Rzuca stanowczo Xandred - Bez tamtych typków i tak czeka je jedynie śmierć, albo inny wyzysk - Cwaniak - Przyznaje Alice, rezygnując z dalszego podburzania go - Załatwiłeś ich w zwarciu, czy eliminowałeś po kolei? - To drugie - Odpowiada Xandred - W przeciwnym razie rozproszyli by się i byłoby jedynie więcej roboty - Widzę że nieźle się musiałeś nagonić za informacjami zanim przystąpiłeś do akcji - Rzecze Alice, z podziwem w głosie - Wiesz, tak to jest jak jest się przekonanym że ktoś uśmierca bliską Ci osobę, poza tym lubie mieć wszystko dopiętę na ostatni guzik - Odpowiada Xandred, nadal poważnym tonem głosu - Kto tak właściwie wpadł na pomysł by zostawić "podróbkę"? - Więc dokopałeś się i do niej? - Pyta retorycznie Alice, z smutkiem w głosie - Mieszkała piętro nade mną, ludzie często mówili że mogłybyśmy być bliźniaczkami, tamtym oczywiście ten szczegół również wpadł w oko... - Nie mogłaś wrócić? - Wydukuje z siebie Xandred, ton zaś jego głosu ulega zmiękczeniu - To nie było takie proste jak to sobie przedstawiasz - Odpowiada mu Alice - Myślisz że byłoby mi łatwo tak po prostu wrócić i żyć, kiedy reszta osiedla wącha kwiatki od spodu? - No, nie za bardzo... - Przyznaje Xandred, spuszczając chwilowo wzrok na blat stołu - Chcesz coś do picia? Sprawdzę przy okazji jak tam się Liroy nasz trzyma - Procenty? - Pyta Alice - Nie, matematyka będzie później - Odpowiada jej Xandred, dla odróżnienia weselszym już tonem głosu - To to co zawsze - Odpowiada mu dziewczyna, będąc zarazem ciekawa czy pamięta. - Proszę Cię bardzo - Rzecze po chwili Xandred, wręczając jej nie małych rozmiarów kufel Fanty, dla siebie zaś wziął Sprite`a, w kuflu tej samej wielkości - Max żyje, jeszcze - Dieta? - Pyta Alice, zwracajac uwagę na wybór Xandreda - Nie mam ochoty teraz zbytnio na cukier - Odpowiada jej, robiac wszystko by to zabrzmiało jak żart - A co u Ciebie się działo, pakerze? - Pyta Alice, z zaciekawieniem. Tutaj rozpoczyna się historia długa na połowę rolki papieru toaletowego, dlatego autor podarował sobie przepisywanie całej biografii Xandreda od początku historii do teraz, jeśli ktoś koniecznie chce to może do tego wrócić. - Woow - Rzecze Alice, gdy opowiadana przez historia "biografia" dobiega końca - Dopijesz? Chyba wypadłam z formy. - Widać, widać - Xandred w końcu wykorzystał okazje by jako tako "zaatakować", oczywiście zgadza się też na prośbę i przejmuje kufel - Masz i swój odwet - Stwierdza bezradnie Alice - Hehe - Xandred zaśmiał się z wyższością, po czym szybko spoważniał, by rzec - Dobrze że nic Ci nie jest. - No proszę - Alice stara się ukryć zaskoczenie jakiego doznała - To samo można powiedzieć Tobie - A tam - Bagatelizuje Xandred, wykonując zarazem gest machnięcią ręką, dając przez to do zrozumienia że niczemu większemu nie musiał stawić czoła, w jego odczuciu - W sumie to nawet nie zakładałem że wszystko pójdzie tak łatwo - Łatwo? - Pyta zdziwiona dziewczyna - Przecież...Musiałeś zabić... - No i? - Pyta Xandred, nie rozumiejacy w czym rzecz - Zabić za to co słuszne to nie problem. - Czy ja teraz usłyszałam komplement? - Pyta zadziornie Alice, stwierdzając iż usłyszana odpowiedź nawet ją zadowoliła - Wolna interpretacja - Odpowiada Xandred, tonem głosu jednak wskazującym na to że obecnie już bawi się całą sytuacją. - No no - Broni się Alice - Mhm-Mhm - Napiera dalej Xandred - Doobra - Alice się poddaje, wiedząc już z doświadczenia do czego to prowadzi. - Hyhyy - Xandred przyjął dumny wyraz twarzy - Zwycięstwoo - Wiesz że cała magia zwyciężania w tym polega na tym kto pierwszy zacznie, tak? - Alice postanawia bronić się jeszcze "ostatkami" - Może - Przyznaje racje Xandred, by od razu dodać - Kto pierwszy ten lepszyyy! - Yhh... - Dziewczyna się poddaje - Brawo Ty! - Ja! - Przytakuje Xandred, chwaląc sie przy okazji swą "znajomością" języka niemieckiego. - Co tam? - Do naszej dwójki dołącza i Max - Chyba będziemy stąd zawijać - Oznajmia Xandred - Mój puperon już ma dość tutejszych krzeseł jak na jeden dzień - W sumie, mój też zaczyna się uskarżać - Zauważa u siebie Alice - Będę chyba wracać do siebie - Ok - Xandredowi na ten moment to jakoś teraz nie robi większej różnicy, lecz... - Spoko - Rzecze Max - Trzymaj - Xandred wręcza Alice karteczke z numerem telefonu, przypominając sobie jak skończył jej poprzedni - Wiesz co z tym zrobić - Pewnie - Przytakuje Alice i tym sposobem Trójca rozstaje się, lecz nie zupełnie. - Xandred... - Przemawia Max - Doobra - Xandrec wie od razu o co chodzi - Przekimasz ale na kanapie - Dzięki - Stwierdza Max, zaskoczony bezpośredniością - W jej obecności chyba po prostu mięknę - Przyznaje Xandred, starając się jeszcze nie uciekać w świat miliona myśli. - Wiesz, zauważalnie - Przyznaje Max - Mniejsza - Ucina Xandred - Dużo skasowałeś przy barze? - A co? - Pyta Max - Mam ochote się zalać - Stwierdza Xandred - Męczą mnie jakieś przeczucia... - Jakoby za łatwo poszło? - Max próbuje zgadnąć - Nie, to nie aż tak - Odpowiada Xandred - A co? - Pyta Max - Zastanawia się mnie czemu tak nagle się ujawniła - Odpowiada mu Xandred - Tak jakby wcześniej się wahała z jakiegoś powodu... - Może po prostu zmieniła zdanie? - Sugeruje Max - Nie, za łatwo... - Mówi Xandred - Jesteś aby na pewno pewny że nie robisz z niej intelektualnego mutanta? - Pyta nieco przejęty Max, który też w sumie przecież niejednokrotnie miał okazje spotkać Alice, nie tylko na przechodnym - Mogę robić - Odpowiada Xandred, nieco niepewnie- Wolność słowa i te sprawy... - Jak chcesz - Stwierdza bezradnie Max, chowając ręce do kieszeni od swych ciemno zielonych krótkich spodni(tzw. 3/4). - A ludzie stają na głowie by opracować patent kontrolujący ludzi... - Rzekł po chwili Xandred - Więc w końcu to przyznasz? - Pyta Max, będąc ciekawym odpowiedzi - No - Odpowiada Xandred - I co z tym? - Pyta dalej Max - A co ma być? - Pyta Xandred - Nie wiem, nie zrobisz z tym czegoś? - Sugeruje Max - Póki nie jest za późno. - By coś zrobić trzeba wpierw tego chcieć - Stwierdza Xandred - A ja teraz nie jestem pewien czego dokładnie chce - Rozdarty na dwie połowy? - Zgaduje Max. - Może na dwie, może i na więcej - Rzecze Xandred - 69 byłoby spoko - Nie bądź chytry - Przestrzega go Max, w żartobliwy sposób. - Carpe diem - Kontruje Xandred - Karpia zjem - Odpowiada mu na to Max - Za co? - Pyta Xandred, triumfalnym tonem - O nie - Przemawia po chwili Max - Wyobraziłem sobie siebie sprzedającego się za karpia z frytkami - Całkiem wysoka cena - Stwierdza Xandred, śmiejąc się przy tym. - A Ty za coś byś poszedł? - Pyta Max - Ja... - Xandredowi nawet leży taka zabawa - Ostry kebab w bułce - Również wysoko - Stwierdza Max, symulując podziw - Hmph! - Da się usłyszeć od strony Xandreda, z nutą wyższości - Takim kebabem się bardziej najesz i nie ma ości - Chciałbyś - Kontruje Max - Amerykański, taki dodatkowo z frytkami w środku? - Atakuje dalej Xandred - Trzeba by Cię było kulać bo ziemi bo byś nie dał rady iść - A to nie czasem w tych "rollo"? - Pyta Max dla upewnienia - A tam, dobrze zapłać to dostaniesz i w bułce - Odpowiada Xandred, nie dając wybić się z rytmu - Jest możliwe - Poddaje się Max - Masz gadane jak chcesz - Od tego wszystkiego chyba mi się w głowie przewraca - Przyznaje sam Xandred, śmiejąc się Resztę drogi do wynajątego przez Xandreda mieszkania spędzili na żartach, dosłownie ze wszystkiego co przyszło im namyśl. Momentami był to czarny humor do jego granic. Później zaś nadzieje Maxa zostały dodatkowo wzniecone poprzez deklaracje Xandreda iż kanapę na której ma spać można rozłożyć oraz że nie odstaje ona jakoś bardzo od legowiska które naturalnie przypada Xandredowi. W momencie gdy dotarli Maxa oczy omal nie zebrały się łzami. Kanapa którza siłą rzeczy rzuciła mu się w oczy była w pełni kompatybilna z słowami Muraty(Nazwisko Xandreda, tak dla przypomnienia). Rzucił się on na nią w trybie natychmiastowym jak drapieżnik na niewinną ofiarę. - Lepiej niż u mnie w domu - Mówi uradowany Max, chyba chwilowo będąc na tzw. "fazie" - To trzeba przyznać - Rzecze Xandred, rozsiadając się wygodnie na równie wygodnym fotelu, nogi zaś jego wylądowały na przystawionym wcześniej w odpowiednie miejsce krześle z kuchni - Jakieś plany? - Regeneracja - Odpowiada mu leniwie Max - Zrozumiałe - Przyznaje Xandred - Musiałeś gnać tu jak gazela - Taka z wmontowanym ładuneczkiem nitro w odbycie - Dodaje Max, tak dla jasności - W sumie, nawet nie idzie temu zaprzeczyć - Stwierdza Xandred, symulując bezradność - Ciekawi mnie za to jak było kiedyś... - Czyli? - Dopytuje Max - Wiesz, zanim każdy człowiek na ziemi posiadał jakąkolwiek moc - Naprowadza Xandred - Wszystko musiało być w cholerę trudniejsze - Przymusowe opieranie się na środkach lokomocji - Przytacza Max, jako jeden z przykładów - Poleganie tylko i wyłączne na służbach mundurowych - Dodaje Xandred, w tym samym momencie zaś na myśl o tym przeszły go dreszcze - Ble - Wiesz, sam sobie tego nie wyobrażam - Stwierdza po chwili Max - Chociaż na razie nie mam niczego za co czuje że walczyłbym całym sobą. - Jeszcze - Podkreśla Xandred - To uderza znikąd, wiesz o tym. - To tym bardziej nie ma co tracić czasu - Stwierdza Max, spojrzeniem sugerując iż żartuje. - Heh, no raczej - Popiera Xandred - Gramy w króla ciszy? - Serio? - Max niedowierza w to co dane mu było usłyszeć - Jakieś fanty? - Pewnie - Odpowiada Xandred, jednym okiem licząc kratki na suficie, a było ich spokojnie z 1000 - Ale jakie dokładnie to pomyśli się po rozstrzygnięciu wyniku? - Czemu tak? - Pyta Max, a Xandred zaś jako odpowiedź rzuca na niego spojrzenie po którym wszystko już jest jasne - No dobra - No i git - rzecze zadowolony Xandred - 3...2...1...Start! Tak też rozpoczęła się, gra o wszystko...Nieprzewidywalna bardziej niż morze czy wzburzona Coca Cola kiedykolwiek. Czas mijał powoli, a jedyne co dało się usłyszeć to odgłosy pracującego wre zegara który to wisiał nad kanapą zajmowaną przez Maxa. Murata zaś w sytuacji znajdował cięższej gdyż po czasie wygodny fotel począł przemiane w mniej wygodny, by z każdą chwilą staczać się coraz to bardziej. Z czasem jednak obaj odeszli od zasady trwania w bezruchu. Doszło do tego że ostatecznie każdy przemieszczał się na przestrzeni całego mieszkania. Ostatnim warunkiem jaki pozostał w grze było nie wydanie z siebie żadnego odgłosu, nieważne czy to kichnięcie czy inne ulotnienie się gazów, w których przypadku zaś oddalenie się na bezpieczną odległość zostało poddane prohibicji, tak więc ryzyka nie ma nawet co podejmować gdyż i tak nie udałoby się pozostać bezkarnym. Ciszę jednak przerywa stukanie do drzwi. W wyniku czego "zawody" zostają zawieszone za porozumieniem obustronnym. - Masz pomysł kto to w ogóle może być? - Pyta Max, obawiając się jakby czegoś - Nie - Odpowiada mu Xandred - I to jest najlepsze. - No nie wiem - Rzecze Max pod nosem. Drzwi otwierają się, a oczom Muraty i McRivera ukazuje się 5 elegancko ubranych mężczyzn, którym przewodziła nieziemskich urodów dziewczyna, mająca na oko nie więcej niż 24 lata. - Witam...? - Wydukuje z siebie po chwili niezręcznej ciszy Max - W czym możemy pomóc? - Pyta Xandred, tak uprzejmie jak tylko potrafi - Sobą - Odpowiada mu dziewczyna, rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie na obu - Nazywam się Shiri - A dokładnie...? - Dopytuje Xandred, powstrzymując w porę Maxa od zadania najpewniej sprośnego pytania. - Jesteś tu od paru dni, zgadza się? - Odpowiada ona pytaniem na pytanie. - No, tak - Odpowiada Xandred - Ten tam za mną przybył niewiele później - Przedstawiłbym się również ale dam głowę że wiedziałaś doskonale od początku kogo dokładnie szukasz - Xandred Murata, bez wątpienia - Rzecze Shiri, podkreślając swą słuszność - Wejdźcie - Wypowiada Xandred - Głupio tak by było omawiać cokolwiek stojąc w wejściu Tak więc wszyscy rozsiedli się wokół stołu. Wydawałoby sie pięknie, lecz atmosfera panująca tam nie była piękna w żadnym calu. Jak się po słowach Shiri miało wkrótce okazać "aktywność" zarówno Muraty jak i McRivera została odnotowana, oraz można powiedzieć iż doceniona gdyż przybyszami okazuje się być "delegacja" międzynarodowej drużyny Star Conquers(Turnieje na arenie międzynarodowej działają tak samo jak te w wybranych większych miastach, lecz z pewnymi udogodniemiami i nie tylko). W stronę Xandreda oraz Maxa została wysunięta propozycja "etapu próbnego" rekrutacji do tego właśnie zespołu. Sam zespół debiut miał swój nie dalej niż parę miesięcy temu. A właśnie Nasza dwójka zdołała wzbudzić wystarczające zainteresowanie, czemu pikanterii dodaje fakt iż jedyne co robili to...Lecieli. Po dłuższej naradzie w oddzielnym pomieszczeniu które stanowiła(Na szczęście nie za wąska) toaleta obaj zgadzają się. Tylko głupi splunąłby na gwarancje bezpieczeństwa oraz dobrego bytu. Następną oraz ostatnią jak się okazuje z procedur tego ów spotkania jest ustalenie daty w którym to "rekruci" wstawią się na badania oraz testy kontrolne, które chcąc nie chcąc w każdym przypadku są formalnością nie do obejścia. Wszyscy rozstaja się w zgodzie. - Ooo kuurrwaa... - Max nadal nie wierząc w to co miało miejsce opada ciężko na fotel - Ty rozumiesz co miało teraz miejsce? - Powoli zaczynam - Odpowiada mu Xandred, również będąc nieźle skołowanym - Jeśli nie lecą sobie w chuja to może wyjść z tego coś dobrego - Nie pokomplikuje Ci to spraw? - Pyta Max po chwili. - Dałem jej numer - Odpowiada Xandred- Jak zadzwoni to wtajemniczę ją w to. - Dałeś ale nie wziąłeś? - Pyta zażenowany Max. - No - Odpowiada krótko Xandred - Telefonu przy sobie akurat nie miała a numeru na pamięć również nie pamiętała. - Albo chciała żebyś tak myślał - Rzuca Max z przekąsem - Zdecydowanie za szybko obdarzasz zaufaniem wszystko co żyje - Mordencja w kubencje - Xandred kończy temat, uruchamiając telewizor na kanał gdzie akurat miejsce miała emisja powtórki ostatnich zawodów - Patrz ładnie, bo chyba przegapiłeś ostatnio - Ok, ok - Rzecze Max, bezradnie, postanawiajac przemilczeć fakt iż ostatnim razem niedopatrzył do końca właśnie przez Xandreda, częściowo się z nim wtedy zgadzając. Rozsiedli się więc, każdy na swoim fotelu, pomiędzy nimi zaś stał nie wielkich rozmiarów stół na którym zaś znajdowała się dwu litrowa butelka Pepsi w towarzystwie nachosów które zostały zakupione w Super-Markecie naprzeciwko ich mieszkania, na krótko przed pojawieniem się Maxa w Tastrii. Tym razem jednak żaden nie ogłosił iż oglądane zjawisko emanuje nudą. O ile z twarzy McRivera dało się wyczytać szczere zainteresowanie tym co widzi, o tyle Murata zaś skupiał się na metodach walki wszystkich zawodników, w myśl tego iż może to się okazać wiedzą niezbędną w nie tak dalekiej już przyszłości. Wraz z upływem czasu w głowie Xandreda widniały już wizje zmodyfikowanych przez siebie technik walki z różnym typem przeciwnika, gdzie oczywiście "podstawą" jest to co udało się "zgapić" z ekranu telewizora. Butelka zaś towarzysząca im została już opróżniona do połowy. Nie zapowiadało się jednak by miała zostać opróżniona do cna totalnego. Na dobry kwadrans przed zakończeniem emisji telefon Xandreda w kieszeni dał o sobie znać. Była to wiadomość SMS od Alice, chce spotkać się jutrzejszego dnia, w 4 oczy oraz bez presji czasu, kwadrans po 15. Punktem "zbiórki" została knajpa w której to ostatnio było im dane spędzić nieco czasu. - Już? - Pyta Max, zgrywając zazdrosnego. - No - Odpowiada mu krótko Xandred - Dokładniej to jutro. - Ciekawe czemu - Rzecze Max - Weź, teorie spiskowe tylko w nocy - Karci go Xandred - Ok - Przytakuje Max - Nie wiem jak jej powiedzieć że z dnia na dzień możemy stać się masowymi mordercami - Da się usłyszeć z ust Xandreda po krótkiej chwili. - Może przyjmie to lepiej niż podstawa programowa zakłada... -Rzuca Max, niepewnie. - Może - Powtarza Xandred, wierząc teraz całym sobą w moc tego słowa - A co jeśli nie? - Pyta od zaraz Max - Zrezygnujesz? - Nie wiem, trudno teraz powiedzieć - Odpowiada mu Murata - Jutro postaram się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej, rzucić na to wszystko więcej światła - Rozumiem, masz okejke - Rzecze Max okazując dumę z towarzysza. - Taaa - Wypuszcza z siebie Xandred - Plan przynajmniej zawsze jest dobry - Kto tego nie zna - Rzecze Max - Każdy tak ma W tym momencie Xandred orzekł iż musi wyluzować, przestać robić z siebie ofiarę. W tym samym czasie powołana przez prezydenta oddział specjalny przeczesuje Ksandros, tępiąc pojedyncze przypadki bezsensownej i nieusprawiedliwionej żądzy mordu, u większości z nich oczywiście była łatwa do stwierdzenia obecność alkoholu, który tylko dodatkowo popychał do takich a nie innych działań. Zgodnie z wcześniej im wydanymi zaleceniami po ów "bałaganiarzach" nie zostawała nawet kupka pyłu. Co dziwne cała dwudziestka wybrańców nie komunikowała się ze sobą bez większej potrzeby, zupełnie jak maszyny wykonujące wydane im polecenia. Następnym ich celem do "oczyszczenia" jest Argon gdzie pogłoska o tajemniczej dwudziestce dotarła tego samego dnia kiedy to ich "organizacja sprzątająca" została utworzona. W związku z tym po zapuszczeniu się w ciemniejsze dzielnice Argonu cała dwudziestka w końcu doznaje nie małego szoku. Zostali oni otoczeni przez czterdziestu wojowników, specjalnie wybranych tak by żaden nie odstawał od reszty. Ku zasadzie "No words needed" w oka mgnieniu rozpoczyna się szalone starcie pomiędzy obiema z drużyn. Wydawać by się mogło iż przewaga liczebna przeważy o wszystkim, jednakże...Ci powołani przez urząd nie rozdzielali się. Razem atakowali ten sam cel. Buntownicy zaś w wyniku przestrachu nie potrafili się zebrać. W szybkim tempie liczebność "zawodników" po obu stronach zrównała się. Mało tego, "Obrońcy sprawiedliwości" przez cały czas ich działań byli dalecy od chociażby użytku połowy z posiadanej przez nich mocy, w końcu można było zdać sobie z tego sprawę. Tamci pozostając bez złudzeń, z penetrujacym uczuciem strachu stali sparaliżowani jak słupy soli... Ci sprawiedliwi zaś nieczekając aż tamci odzyskają zmysły ustawiają się w szeregu by następnie skumulować w obu swych dłoniach potężne wiązki energii które natychmiastowo zostały wystrzelone w wymierzone cele. Nie pozostało nic, poza opadającą masą kurzu. Padła szybka wymiana spojrzeń sygnalizujaca zadowolenie nim cała dwudziestka wzniosła się w przestworza, decydując się na dalsze obserwacje Argonu z przestworzy. Alice zaś wracała w tej chwili z spotkania z znajomymi tutaj zapoznanymi. Wraz z nią grupa liczyła 5 osób. Gdyby jednak zapytać ją ilu z nich uważała za prawdziwych przyjaciół, to wskazałaby bez wahania na 2 osoby, co do pominiętej zaś w tym gdybaniu reszty targają nią wątpliwości. Nie mało daje też fakt iż nie jest ona w tej grupie jedyną dziewczyną, poza nią do grupy przynależy też Rose oraz Cadence. Mimo przeżytych wspólnie doświadczeń i nawet walk nadal w w pełni nie była w stanie zaufać każdemu, najpewniej przez to co omal nie spotkało ją nim przybyła tu, do Tastrii, sama nie znała do końca odpowiedzi. Oznajmiła im że najprawdopodobniej poznają kogoś na dniach, co przyjęło się z ogólną aprobatą u każdego. Teraz pozostaje tylko przedstawić te ideę nowo przybyłym. Była jednak teraz przekonana iż nic nie może się nie udać i tym optymistycznym sposobem dotarła do wynajmowanego przez siebie mieszkania. Było ono zaś niewiele mniejsze od tego w którym rezydują obecnie Murata i McRiver. Wyposażenie również było podobne w każdej z części mieszkania lecz nie jest ona tego jeszcze świadoma. Ściągnęła buty w wejściu, powiesiła rozpinaną bluzę na haku by podążyć w kierunku toalety, gdzie zaś czyn miał miejsce higieniczno-relaksacyjny otóż do wanny woda napuszczona została, oczywiście o temperaturze tak wysokiej iż sam diabeł jeśli istnieje bałby się do niej wejść, a jak wiemy nie tylko Ona jest fanem kąpieli w temperaturach z piekła rodem. Po niespełna 10 minutach całe wolne miejsce w wannie zostało przez nią zajęte. Rozłożyła się w niej tak wygodnie jak to tylko było możliwe i zamknęła oczy, kłębiące się jednak w głowie myśli nie dawały jej dostatecznego spokoju. Mimo optymistycznego nastawienia nie mogła pozbyć się obawy iż nadchodzące dni mogą okazać się ciężkimi aniżeli przyjemnymi. Prawdą jest iż zatraciła się w czasie, o co sama się teraz obarczała. Tym bardziej trudno jej sobie wyobrazić jak zachowa się Xandred. Nie miała nawet pewności czy faktycznie on jej wybaczył czy prowadzi z Nią tylko jakąś grę w roli powzięcia odwetu za tą jakby nie patrzeć zniewagę. Potrząsnęła głową w jeden bok i drugi wyrzucając z niej wszystkie myśli do wody by tam utonęły. Nogi zgięła w kolanach by móc "opaść" nieco niżej i podobnie jak to Xandred ma w zwyczaju "zapatrzeć" się na sufit, nie myśląc o niczym. Po czasie jednak woda utraciła swe gorące właściwości, tak też był to moment idealny by przejść się po piżamę, oczywiście będąc owiniętą ręcznikiem. Za oknem i tak zapadał już zmrok także nie widziała w tym nic sprzecznego z konwencją. Gdy miała już na sobie sukienke która stanowiła całość piżamowo-sennego zestawu udała się do kuchni by rozpocząć mroczne jak plama po oleju eksperymenty w celu nie innym jak napełnienie się po brzeg. Po zakończonym procesie konsumpcji położyła się wygodnie na kanapie, posiadając przy sobie "zapożyczoną" z sypialni poduszkę oraz ciepły koc z szafy. Dodatkowo jeszcze czas umilała sobie kubkiem czekolady, takiej gorącej. Na ekranie telewizora zaś w przeciągu paru sekund pojawiła się transmisja filmu łączącego w sobie dwa gatunki, horror oraz Sci-Fi. Postanowiła iż da tej pozycji szanse i nie zawiodła się. Była jedną z tych dziewczyn którą rzadko który horror jest w stanie przestraszyć do takiego stopnia by miała zaprzestać oglądania ich na czas dłuższy niż tydzień. Ten akurat opierał się na nieśmiertelnym motywie zombie, które pomimo upływu lat nadal nie zapowiada się by znalazły swoje odbicie w świecie rzeczywistym. Jednak po 45 minutach tego seansu stwierdziła iż trąci to nudą. Przeskakując po kanałach natrafiła na program przyrodniczy, w dzieciństwie uwielbiała je oglądać, jak się podczas jednej z rozmów okazało Xandred również przepada za takimi programami lecz ani On ani Ona niepotrafili zrozumieć czemu, tak jakby to było w nich zaprogramowane i działało bezwarunkowo. Ta emisja była akurat powtórką jeszcze za czasu kiedy na Ziemi istniało życie a skupiała się ona na codziennych perypetiach pingwinów królewskich, zahaczając także o ich naturalne zagrożenie w postaci drapieżników których żaden mądry osobnik nie zlekceważy. Po 30 minutach jednak program dobiegł końca, wszystkie zaś znaki na zegarze wskazywały iż za godzinę wybije północ, jednak biedna Alicia nie była sobie nawet sobie w stanie na ten moment wyobrazić żeby stawała się śpiąca, mimo całkiem aktywnego dnia. Doszła do prostego i dobrze znanego każdemu wniosku że to najpewniej przez liczbę przeżytych jednego dnia wydarzeń. Naszła ją w pewnej chwili myśl by odezwać się do Xandreda. Sięgnęła po leżący na stoliku telefon by po chwili nadać do niego wiadomość z zapytaniem o chęć spotkania teraz, u niej. Odpowiedź uzyskała szybciej niż zakładała, nie zdążyła nawet odłożyć telefonu. Podała mu adres na który ma się udać i przeszedła w stan czekania. Xandred nie z pośpiechem aczkolwiek nadal całkiem szybko opuścił mieszkanie, zamykając je wraz z Maxem w środku który oczywiście na to przystał. Marsz zaś jego był spokojny. Było ciepło i bezwietrznie co znaczy też że i przyjemnie. Nie wiedział oczywiście co go czeka, tak samo jak sama Alice. Wybierał się na tak zwany spontan w swym zamyśle. Z pustką w głowie dociera na wskazane miejsce po upływie kolejnego kwadransu. Po chwili Alice pada ofiąrą przestraszenia ze strony ryczącego domofonu(Był jedną z niewielu wad tego mieszkania). Dopada ona do niego jak żelazo do magnesu, tym sposobem Xandred po chwili już sunie windą ku górze na 9 piętro, tak jak być powinno. Niedługo potem rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, które zaś po chwili przez Alice zostają otwarte. Patrzą oni przez chwilę na siebie bez słowa aż w końcu Xandred wita się, obracając nie do końca zręczną sytuację sprzed chwili w żart, w odpowiedzi zaś Alice zaprasza go do środka. Po szybkiej naradzie na stole w salonie wylądowało pudełko z warcabami. TV zostało zaś przełączone na stacje muzyczną, tak by coś po prostu grało w tle, oczywiście nie za głośno by móc się bez problemu skupić na grze i nie tylko, gdyż niezmiennie jeszcze za nim zniknęła czuła się Ona przy Xandredzie, tak jak i on przy niej na tyle swobodnie iż kostium w którym się paradowało nie grał już jakiejś specjalnej roli. Była to też swego rodzaju zagrywka taktyczna z jej strony gyż wiedziała że dzięki temu siłą rzeczy będzie miała przewagę nad Muratą, który od wejścia dał po sobie poznać iż obecny stan rzeczy w głębi duszy go cieszy. Pomniejsza o rzeczy tak oczywiste jest jakby to nie patrzeć skok do przeszłości. - Jakieś fanty zanim zaczniemy? - Pyta pół-żartem Xandred gdy pionki są już porozstawiane w gotowości na bój. - Ok - Trudno powiedzieć po Alice czy na to pytanie czekała czy nie, w każdym razie - Jeśli przegram zostajesz tu na noc - Nie mogę powiedzieć że się nie zgadzam - Rzecze Xandred, śmiejąc się przy tym lekko - A co jeśli to Ty wygrasz? - Wtedy będziesz musiał przystać bezwarunkowo na trzy rzeczy - Odpowiada Alice, niezachwianym wesołym tonym. - Się boje - Rzekł Xandred w woli żartu - Słusznie - Dopowiada Alice robiąc wszystko by zabrzmieć dumnie. - Do ilu zwycięstw gramy? - Pyta Xandred jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem - Dwu punktowa przewaga? - Proponuje Alice - Spoko - Xandredowi taki układ pasuje jak najbardziej. - Let`s go - Wypowiadają w tym samym momencie Tak oto rozgrywka o nieznanej jeszcze nikomu wadze ma swój start właśnie w tej chwili. Max zaś mając całe mieszkanie pod swoim tymczasowym zarządem postanowił wygodnie się urządzić zanim zacznie szukać czegokolwiek ciekawego po kanałach w TV. Pracy on z tym jednak wiele nie miał gdyż fotel i stół był już ustawiony po jego myśli jescze zanim Xandred opuścił lokum. Ostatecznie na stole lądują dwie takie samepaczki Chipsów co za tym idzie obie zadowalają poziomem ostrości w takim samym stopniu. W zamyśle na długie seanse chipsom ów rolę towarzystwa pełnią dwie 2litrowe butelki nieśmiertelnego pomimo wszystkiego Pepsi. Po dwudziestu minutach błądzenia po kanałach Max natrafia na emisje wiadomości na jednym z losowych kanałów, nie przywiązał nawet wagi do jego nazwy. W każdym razie to co zdążył usłyszeć spiorunowało go do tego stopnia iż trzymana przez niego w ręku szklanka omal nie poległa na podłodze. Mowa była o powołanym przez Władzę oddział, który zbiera swe żniwo zgodnie z powierzoną misją. Skąd zatem reportaż? Pojawiły się wątpliwości czy nie są oni zbyt pewni i beztroscy w swych działaniach, tuż po masowej rzezi jaką przeprowadzili oni w Argonie. Co martwi ze strony Prezydenta został wydany komunikat iż zniszczyli oni komunikatory pozwalające na łączność z nimi oraz że na ten moment niemożliwym jest orzec dokąd zmierzają ani też co zamierzają. Przez całe ciało Maxa przeszły w dreszcze mimo iż nie zaznał on jeszcze ich prawdziwej siły a nie wykluczone iż telewizja wyolbrzymiła ich możliwości w celu zwiększeniu bezpieczeństwa ogółu. Mimo że słyszał o ów powołanym oddziale nie zaskoczył go nadal jakoś specjalnie fakt iż Ci wydarli się spod kontroli. Dlaczego niby być podległym tym którzy nie stanowią dla Ciebie zagrożenia? Odpowiedź prosta jak przysłowiowa budowa cepa. Ku przezorności postanowił jednak odejść na chwilę od fotela by pozasłaniać okna. Nie było na szczęście potrzeby zamykania ich gdyż rolety były jak najbardziej zewnętrzne. Po krótkim nasłuchiwaniu Max w końcu odchodzi od okna by tym razem rozłożyć się na kanapie w obawie o swe plecy o które w godzinach nieustannie czychającej śmierci musi przecież dbać. Nie minęło wiele czasu gdy podana została informacja iż ostatnia aktywność niebezpieczniej dla życia wszystkich grupy ostatnio została zauważona w mieście Argon. Kierunek który obrali nadal pozostaje na tą chwile nieznany. Telewizor nagle zostaje wyłączony. - Argon, co? - Pomyślał nieco strwożony Max, zapatrując się tymczasowo w sufit - W każdej chwili mogą znaleźć się i tutaj... CDN...